Of Flower Crowns and Heart-Shaped Sunglasses
by CalmTheFuckDown
Summary: - And suddenly, her day wasn't so bad. oc/Santana. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Everything Will Be Fine

Kelsey wakes up that morning with a strange feeling in her stomach. Staring at the poster of Leonardo DiCaprio above her, she keeps telling herself that everything will be okay today. Even if she's the new girl entering in the middle of the year.  
She hates her dad and his stupid book.  
She really liked living in the Brooklyn. Of course, it wasn't the perfect neighbourhood, but the people there was always putting a smile in her face -what's not a hard thing, Kelsey have an easy smile and laugh. If someone asks to her if she wants to move out of there, she would think for a moment and then shrugs. If she has to move out, then she will. Like now. She moved out of the Brooklyn to some little town in Ohio named Lima.  
She doesn't hates the town - she actually loves little towns, it's calm and simple and she loves simplicity -, she hates the fact of the school. Hates being the new girl. In the last, she stayed two weeks without a single friend. It was her record. And worst fear. She just can't imagine a life without friends - it gives Kelsey shivers just from thinking, so she decides to finally get up.  
The blonde sits on her something-large bed and looks around - posters of Channing Tatum, Demi Lovato, One Direction, Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp, Lana Del Rey and a lot of other artists and films was on the walls, cds and dvds spread on the wall-sized table besides the Macbook and some boxes still on the floor and all-around the room, with an white and fat ball of fur curled in the end of her bed.  
She caressed the cat, waking he up from his sleep and seeing the animal spreading himself on the mattress and yawning. His lazy blue eyes meets hers, in the same way, and the girl sighs. She gets up, the cat following her, and walks on the corridor to the bathroom. She looks herself on the mirror and pouts her lips out in through. She sighs again and go to the shower.  
She hopes that everything'll go fine.

* * *

Kelsey gives her dad's bare head a kiss before getting out of the small house. Adjusting her pastel flower crown on the head, she stops for a moment to appreciate her car. It wasn't much, but she loves it. Really loves. It was a shiny black convertible Beetle, with bege leather seats. The roof, when up, was white. Today was a blue skyied day, with the sun bright than never, so it's not necessary.  
The blue-eyed girl hops in the Beetle, setting her things in the passengers seat and start the engine. The radio starts automatically, her favorite "Kelsie Musics" cd on, with Cage The Elephant in the appropriate volume for the girl - which was loud -. Kelsey smiles, and sings on the top of her lungs to "Shake Me Down".  
Everything will be fine.

* * *

When she stops in an vague parking lot of William McKinley High School, Teenage Dirtbag was on and Kelsey looked around, aware of some eyes on her and pouting her lips out. Her sunglasses was on, so she stared at some people without really caring. Some jocks were throwing a poor kid on the garbage dump - she really liked his boots -, some were throwing a football ball to each other. Some teens were taking theirs time fooling around, talking, and making out. Cheerleaders were perched on some tables, talking and giggling with themselves and others were beneath a three, making out with jocks.  
Kelsey lift her eyebrows and exhaled heavy from the nose. Its the classic high school - just what she needed.  
It will not ruin her day, though.  
She turns off the radio and get out of the Beetle, getting into the building. It was quite big, not as much as her last, but was. She quickly went to the principal's office and get her stuff, and she's already looking for her locker - Kelsey knows that when the bell rings, it'll turn into some teen-hormone-horny-hell and she really doesn't wants to see that. At least, not today.  
Nothing will ruins her day.  
She quickly finds her locker and discovers it's beside the kid who was being thrown on the dumpster - the one with cool boots -, and he was trying to eyeing her discreetly - what wasn't working. The kiddo was almost drooling on her flower crown and heart-shaped sunglasses. So she looked at he and given a small smile. The boy first looked like a deer on highlights, but then gives Kelsey a genuine smile.

* * *

Her day was went fine.  
She was late for filosofy - oh halls, halls -, but then said a quick joke for why she was late and has the whole class laughing and giggling. The teacher seems to liked her.  
She has third period with the boots-boy and is lab partner with him. He is very fun and cute as a button, like a penguin (Don't ask), and when the blonde said she liked his boots, the guy elogiated her sense of clothing. He said it was adorable. Kurt, the boy's name, invited Kelsey to sit with him in the break. She obviously accepts.  
She really liked that cute boy.

* * *

Santana's day was a piece of shit. Quinn decided to re-join the Cheerios and then said to Coach Sylvester about her boob job. That little bitch. Then she slapped the whore in the face and all hells break - William Schuester yelling at her, Coach given extra laps for turning her captain's face red, detention, Britt don't talking with her because violence isn't the right (She'll have an seriously conversation with Berry), and her head in fucking hurting, inside and outside.  
Fuck her fucking life.  
And of course, she have Glee rehearsels today. Like her day was all flower-like and she'll have to put up with people singing about their exs and making declarations of love and blah blah blah. Go pee in an bottle of alcohol, please.  
But then when she enters the choir room - late, 'course -, she sees her - blonde, with a strong jaw, beatiful shiny blue eyes, a flower crown, loose white crop topped shirt, bright yellow short skirt, cute sandals and an amazing smile.  
Suddenly, her day wasn't so bad.


	2. She Doesn't Give A Damn 'bout Me

Santana has taken the seat in the back row, where anyone who want to see her will have to spin the head. She has a great view of everyone, though.  
Usually she'll listen to what Schuester was saying until he starts to rap, but today she doesn't even wait 'till it. The girl in her front has absorbed all her attention - a thing that don't even Santana has understand.  
She wasn't pretty, her eyebrows and jaw just won't let her be - she was handsome. But yet, really girly - and random and sweet, from what Santana has listen of her conversation with Porcelain and Aretha. She was calling Kurt a Penguin, and the boy'll just smile and chuckle everytime it happens (?). She said Mercedes remembers her of some other singer Santana doesn't bother to remember and the black-diva has seems elogiated.  
Mr Schue asked her to audition, but Kelsey doesn't has anything prepared, so she was going to sing in the next glee rehearsal, in the auditorium.  
She was one of the firsts to leave, with Puck on her tail.  
"Hey!" She doesn't answered him, but the boy continued anyway "we're goin' to Breadstix," now, she looked at him. Puck chuckled "glee club wants to know the new blonde girl. I'm definitely going." He giggles his eyebrows and Santana just rolls her eyes.  
The thought has provoked something inside her, though.  
Puck was looking at her, waiting for an answer. She just shrugs and the boy smiles. He knows she won't ever reject a free food from Breadstix.

* * *

Kelsey was on her locker, just to verify if she has taken all the books necessary - taking a note to decorate it tomorrow. Kurt was beside her, waiting, and a cute and petite brunette with a flannel skirt and white blouse was talking with him. It was the girl of Glee Club that the most people doesn't seems to like her - Kelsey doesn't quite understand that. Sure, she talks a lot and is a little annoying, but it's nothing that big.  
"So," she said, closing the locker's door "what do you do here in Lima to entertain yourself?"  
"Well," Kurt interlaced their arms together while talking, fixing his hair after "we have some restaurants, some pubs and caffés…"  
"Oh, a skating ring and a bowling too. If you want to go to the cinema then you have to take the road." Said Rachel. Kelsey lifted her eyebrow. It's not a good thing - she needs movies to live, practically.  
"We're going to the Breadstix, today." Rachel says when they stepped out of the building, walking to Kelsey's Beetle "The rest of the Glee club wants to knows you. Me, as the captain of the club, think that some other restaurant would be most appropriate, but they just won't listen to me." She huffs, and Kelsey just chuckles while Kurt rolls his eyes.  
They stop besides the Beetle, and the blonde opens it. She says bye to Rachel and looks to Kurt - the boy was trying to call someone and was huffing. "Do you want a ride?"  
Kurt look at her and closes his eyes, sighing "Oh, please." She chuckles and gets into the car, the boy doing the same.  
"So, where do you live?" The blonde asks, starting to drive.  
"Oh, i'm going to my dad's mechanic."  
"Okay." She starts the radio - Christina Perri, Bang Bang Bang, was on and she hummed with the song during some time.  
"Kurt?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is you dad's mechanic?"

* * *

Santana was waiting her food and the rest of the club to arrive - she, Puck, Artie and Brittany are the only ones already in Breadstix, and the girl was surprised that Berry wasn't already here before everyone. That girl needs at least a therapist, or soon Santana is going to need one herself. Seriously.  
The rest of the club starts to arrive, and soon Brittany needed to sit at Transformers' lap to make room to everyone in the booth. The only ones left to come yet is Kelsey and Porcelain, and isn't that much of time since her thoughts that they enters the Breadstix.  
Kelsey was stunning. Even with a simple "The Breakfast Club" black short shirt - short enough to show a tattoo right above the waistband of the low-raised black leather pants and a piercing of the Iron Man logo hanging from her belly. She was using wine-coloured ankle boots and conform Kelsey and Kurt approach, Santana could read her tattoo: it said "Kiss here". Santana chuckled 'cause well - and she has two piercings on her left collarbone, just two simple silver piercings.  
"Hey!" She said when them finally arrived at the table, with that bright and enormous grin in her face. Santana doesn't knows if that happened just to her but - wow.  
Kurt sits besides Mercedes and Kelsey finds a spot in the end of the booth, besides Berry. They seem kinda intimate to Santana, when the dirty-blonde pats Rachel in the arm and the girl smile almost matches Kelsey's, who scratches her nose and closes her eyes for one or two seconds, turning slightly her head to the right and then goes back to normal - yet with that amazing glow in her blue eyes and a small smile in her amazing lips.  
When the waitress comes to take the orders from the rest, interrupting Kurt's animated conversation with the girls, Santana takes note on how Kelsey's eyes widened and her lips were pressed, trying to hide a smile. She has almost a childish expression and then almost after that she says she wants potatoes. Just that. Potatoes.  
The waitress raises an eyebrow, but then notes her order down and walk away.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"I'm talking serious, guys, Kelsey have an autographed-portrait of Madonna. I don't know how she gets that, and she just wouldn't talk!" Exclaims Kurt, exasperated, looking at the blonde who just smirks putting one of her potatoes in the mouth.  
"The best part is the mystery, darling."  
Kelsey has that mania. She would just gave people those nicknames of "Darling, Hun, Honey, Sweet or Sweetheart".  
Actually Santana has discovered more manias of the girl than she expected to. How she would put her lips out when in thought, how she would have that childish expression everytime she talks about something or someone she really likes, or how she would almost always use quotes from movies and make people laugh and laugh herself with such an easy way.  
Not that Santana has been eyeing Kelsey almost all the time. No.  
Probably a little.  
Just probably.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
When Santana gets home and is in the comfort of her bed, she looks at her dark walls.  
Kelsey hasn't looked at her a single time.  
Probably, she doesn't even know who she is.  
And if she do, she doesn't give a damn about her.


End file.
